


Needs Must

by ide_cyan



Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Catholic Guilt, Flash Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-22 14:56:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16600118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ide_cyan/pseuds/ide_cyan
Summary: Mouse drives on, toward the island.





	Needs Must

There was so much blood on her hands.

Bennett's wound kept bleeding as she hauled him out of the luxury flat in Chicago, past the unconscious nurse who might have helped if she'd woken her up, past the guards, past the building's security, past all the hospitals where they might have been arrested while getting Bennett medical help.

They drove away, packing his wound with a makeshift bandage. She drove. He slept shotgun.

There was so much blood on her hands, and no time to mourn Sister Dolores. No time to cleanse her soul with a confession to the latest sins she'd committed. Wrath over a demon's taunts and her wounded pride. 

The little cub might be the only weapon that could turn the tide of the war around. She had to find him.

When she left Bennett behind in Spokane, she couldn't be sure he'd be safe.

When she shot the men at the ferry terminal, she couldn't be sure they'd been integrated. Couldn't be sure they weren't two more souls, condemned to Hell before they could repent.

Couldn't be sure she would live long enough to see the possibility of ever entering Heaven herself, but she reckoned with a long acquaintance with Hell to dull its surprises for her if she had to return.

She crossed Puget Sound on a stolen motorboat. 

She must needs go that the Devil drives, and she hoped that she would arrive first, else all that blood mean nothing.


End file.
